The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a passenger motor vehicle provided with side windows and a convergent roof having a width which is substantially narrower than side wall areas of the motor vehicle.
There are numerous very rigorous requirements in passenger motor vehicle construction with regard to, for example, high mileage, aerodynamically favorable design, as well as high internal safety despite the fact that the construction is to be of a weight which is reduced to an absolute minimum.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a passenger motor vehicle of te aforementioned type which meets the numerous requirements to a large extent without the disadvantages caused by increased construction costs.